Un cambio de actitud
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: Ella ha cambiado su comportamiento en forma drástica. Él esta intrigado y quiere saber que sucede con su prometida, ¿por qué ha llegado a ignorarlo?... acaso ella se ha cansado de él.


**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½"****.**** Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que pude haberme tomado para la creación de esta historia, pero cabe decir a mi favor, que tratándose de una historia nacida de mi imaginación, puede que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**- Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomarán la molestia de leer esta historia, sinceramente, espero que sea de su agrado.**

"**Un cambio de actitud"**

Aquella tarde resultaba ser muy agradable, típica tarde de primavera; no hacía mucho calor, pero tampoco refrescaba aún. Los árboles en flor le daban un aire romántico al ambiente, que las parejas aprovechaban para pasear al aire libre.

En medio de aquella apacible tarde, un chico de negra y larga cabellera, firmemente sujeta en una apretada trenza, vestido con una llamativa camisa china de color rojo y pantalón azul, caminaba con paso decidido por una de las poco concurridas calles aledañas al parque de Nerima.

Se encaminaba hacia el que había sido su hogar por más de dos años, dispuesto a enfrentarla; sí, la enfrentaría a ella, su impredecible prometida; ¿por qué quería enfrentarla?, para saber el motivo de su cambio de actitud. No que le molestara demasiado, pues gracias a eso, ya no era tan común verlo recorrer por los aires todo el barrio, o ser paciente frecuente en la consulta del doctor Tofu, e incluso ya no tenia que probar la intoxicante comida que la chica en cuestión preparaba, tampoco escuchaba los familiares insultos que ella gentilmente le prodigaba; y era eso precisamente lo que le intrigaba, ¿por qué de un día para otro ella cambiaba así, drásticamente, las acciones características en su relación?

Bueno, "relación" no era precisamente la palabra adecuada para nombrar la situación en la que se encontraban; estaban comprometidos, sí, pero era sólo por un capricho de sus padres, una decisión que habían tomado incluso antes de que ellos dos nacieran; pero volviendo a la cuestión del cambio de la chica, ¿por qué lo había efectuado?, ¿acaso se había rendido?, él estaba consiente de que no era fácil llevar el loco estilo de vida que llevaban, pero ella era una mujer fuerte, luchadora, ¿por qué entonces parecía haber abdicado de su "derecho" de ser considerada como la "verdadera prometida" de Ranma Saotome?, ¿era este cambio producto de alguna amenaza por parte de una de sus otras prometidas?, él sabia de lo que ellas, "las otras", eran capaces de hacer, todas eran fuertes, excelentes artistas marciales, bellas e inteligentes, ¿era eso?, ¿se habrían atrevido a amenazarla?, eso explicaría por qué ella ya no se preocupaba cuando Ukyo le trataba amorosamente y le entregaba sus famosos okonomiyakis, que por supuesto, él devoraba; también explicaría el hecho de que cada vez que tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse con Kodashi Kuno, ella simplemente diera la vuelta, dejándolo solo con la loca gimnasta; o sin ir más lejos, lo que había pasado tan solo dos horas antes, luego de salir de clases, cuando Shampoo, la más peligrosa de "las otras", se había dejado caer de su bicicleta restregando prácticamente toda su anatomía contra él, su prometida había mirado con resignación la escena que se presentaba ante ella y había seguido su camino diciéndole que diría en casa que él llegaría más tarde.

Todas las situaciones que antes eran merecedoras de sus insultos más agresivos y de sus mejores golpes, ahora parecían no tener importancia alguna para su prometida.

Habían pasado por tanto juntos, tantas batallas, tantos malos entendidos, tantas oportunidades de aclarar sus sentimientos, siempre interrumpidas o malgastadas, ¡incluso habían estado a punto de casarse!, y ahora, ¿ella decidía rendirse?, o tal vez... no, ese no podía ser el motivo, ¿o si?, ¡por supuesto que podía ser!, si él no había logrado aclararle a ella lo que sentía... si otro lo hubiese hecho... si Ryoga o cualquier otro se le hubiese declarado... ¡y si ella quisiera a otro!; no, eso no podía ser; cierto que él no le había dicho aún lo que sentía por ella, pero muy dentro de su corazón guardaba la secreta esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta, ¿y si no lo hacía y en cambio quería a otro?.

De pronto se empezó a sentir muy mal, la desesperación de pensar que la perdería y los celos que sentía hacia el imbécil que se le había adelantado causaron un efecto devastador tanto física como anímicamente. Después de sentir que se hundía en la melancolía, cambio a un estado de absoluta furia y el sentimiento de pertenencia se activo al máximo. Entonces, ya no pudo pensar en nada mas que en llegar pronto a casa y pedirle, no, mas bien exigirle una explicación.

Corrió en dirección al Dojo, saltando a los tejados para ir con mayor rapidez, sin parar siquiera cuando vio al amble Dr. Tofu que lo saludaba desde su consulta. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa se topo con una sonriente Kasumi que se aprestaba a salir de compras.

-¿Dónde está Akane? –pregunto con un tono de voz que no era precisamente calmo.

-¡Buenas tardes Ranma! –contesto tranquilamente la chica, lo cual hizo sonrojar al joven de la trenza al percatarse de que ni siquiera había saludado al llegar-, Akane se encuentra en su cuarto.

-Bien, por cierto, buenas tardes.

Ranma se dirigía a la escalera con rapidez, cuando Kasumi llamo su atención.

-Ranma. Akane me dijo que no quería que la molestaran, ¿paso algo?

-No, nada en particular.

-Bueno, si vas a verla, trata de no hacerla enojar.

-Pero si yo… –Él lo pensó mejor, no quería que la hermana mayor de su prometida se preocupara y comenzara a hacerle preguntas que no sería capaz de responder-. No te preocupes Kasumi, sólo iré a entregarle algo que olvido en la escuela.

-Bien. Volveré dentro de un rato; tío Genma y papá no se encuentran en casa y Nabiki no ha llegado todavía –le informo la amable chica-. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego Kasumi y no te preocupes por nada –contesto él-_ "ella ya ni siquiera se molesta conmigo" –_pensó- "_ya es hora de aclarar todas mis dudas, es una suerte que nadie se encuentre en casa". _

Subió la escalera hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar, sintió que su coraje fallaba, pero al recordar el motivo que lo había conducido hasta esa puerta cerrada y volver a pensar en ella prefiriendo a otro echaron por tierra todos sus temores y golpeo en la tosca madera.

-Pase –fue la única palabra que llego a sus oídos con la inconfundible y dulce voz de su prometida. Él ingreso a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si; la observo por un momento, sentada frente al escritorio, totalmente concentrada en los papeles que tenia desperdigados, jugueteando con una lapicera en la mano - ¿qué quieres Ranma? –fue la pregunta que escapo de sus labios sin siquiera voltear la cabeza para verlo.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Te escucho.

-Yo, bueno... yo quiero...

-Ranma, le dije a Kasumi que no quería que me molestaran porque estoy ocupada, así es que si no es importante lo que tengas que decirme, te rogaría que volvieras en otro momento.

-"¿_Qué no es importante lo que tengo que decirle?, ¡pero si es muy importante!"_ –pensó el chico mientras la observaba levantar una de las hojas que tenia en frente y anotar algo con su cuidada caligrafía.

-Y bien, ¿me vas a decir lo que es? –pregunto una vez más.

-Yo quiero... ¡Necesito saber que demonios pasa contigo Akane!

La chica detuvo lo que estaba haciendo pero no lo miro.

-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo tranquilamente-, a mi no me sucede nada.

-No simules que no entiendes, a ti te ocurre algo, has cambiado tu actitud desde hace un tiempo.

-Ranma, en verdad no entiendo que quieres decir con que he cambiado mi actitud, yo sigo siendo la misma.

-No, has cambiado tu actitud conmigo y no lo niegues, has dejado de discutir, has dejado de golpearme, ¡muchas veces incluso llegas a ignorarme!

-¿Y eso es lo que te molesta? –contesto ella volviendo a concentrar su atención en los papeles y escribiendo de vez en cuando algo en ellos-, ¿te molesta que ya "no" te insulte, que ya "no" te golpee, que ya "no" me preocupe por lo que pueda decir, pensar o hacer nuestro variopinto grupo de "amigos"?, ¿acaso pretendes que siga toda mi vida enfrentándome verbal y físicamente a ti?

-No, claro que no, pero... quiero saber el motivo, quiero que me digas por qué cambiaste desde hace poco tiempo.

-No puedes siquiera imaginar el motivo ¿cierto?

-No.

-Esta bien; estoy cansada Ranma, es tan simple como eso, estoy cansada de recibir apodos molestos, estoy cansada de tener que discutir por cualquier cosa, cansada de que todos, familiares y amigos, se sientan con el derecho de meterse en mis asuntos, cansada de que me critiquen por lo que hago o dejo de hacer, cansada de... –la chica se detuvo abruptamente mientras él se quedaba mirándola culposo, en la mayoría de las cosas que ella le decía generalizaba, pero sabia que casi todas las quejas eran para él, que en gran parte era el causante de todo el agotamiento de su prometida- estoy harta de todo eso – continuo ella- , simplemente ya no puedo resistir más este estilo de vida; quise cambiar por la salud mental de todos, así que sólo he estado evitando hacer las cosas que antes me irritaban o irritaban a los demás.

-No creo que sea solo por eso –dijo el chico de la trenza amargamente-, no creo que la siempre tenaz Akane Tendo se de por vencida por algo tan, tan... –el artista marcial recordó lo que había estado pensando justo antes de hablar con ella-, no será mas bien que te aburriste de... –la miro de soslayo, detestaba que no le pusiera atención, y ciertamente, parecía que ahora no lo estaba haciendo ya que ella seguía pasando hojas y anotando de vez en cuando alguna palabra o frase- ¿quieres dejar lo que estas haciendo y prestarme atención?.

-Te estoy escuchando.

-Eso es, me escuchas pero no te interesas en lo que estoy diciendo, siempre lo haces, lo mismo que dijiste que te tenía harta se evitaría en gran parte si realmente escucharas lo que yo digo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo... yo... –el joven se acerco a la chica sentada y con un movimiento rápido y calculado le arrebato los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! –Estallo la chica dándose vuelta en la silla y mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en su habitación esa tarde; él sonrió, esa era la Akane que conocía- ¡devuélveme esos papeles!

-No; ahora lo que haré será sentarme en esta cama, y tú y yo conversaremos como debimos haberlo hecho desde el principio.

-Creo que todo lo que tenia que decirte ya lo he hecho, respondí a tus preguntas, ahora devuélveme los documentos, necesito terminar de llenarlos.

-¿Qué tienen de importante estos papeles? –Pregunto el chico moviéndolos delante de si, ella se tenso, su reacción no paso desapercibida para el artista marcial y acercó los documentos a su rostro para leer de que se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al leer el encabezado- ¿solicitud de ingreso a ...

-¡Dámelos! –lo interrumpió tratando de quitárselos de las manos, el joven los cambio de mano escondiéndolos posteriormente tras su espalda.

-Esta es una solicitud de ingreso a una Universidad fuera del país ¿no es así?, con que ese es el problema, quieres irte. Y dime, ¿cuándo ibas a dignarte a decírnoslo?, porque supongo que al menos pensabas hacerlo.

-Si mi solicitud es aceptada se lo comunicaré a papá, pierde cuidado.

-Si claro, a tu papá. ¡Le dará un ataque! Y qué pasara con Kasumi, ¿has pensado en ella?, y tus aspiraciones por hacerte cargo del Dojo, y el... compromiso.

Ella suspiro de forma cansada, al parecer tendría que decirle toda la verdad para que él la dejara tranquila, tendría que comunicarle que la decisión de postular para esa prestigiosa Universidad fuera del país la había tomado en parte para solucionar todos sus problemas, todos los problemas que ella le ocasionaba.

–"_De todas formas pensaba dejarle una carta diciéndole la verdad" –_se dijo para si- "_que mas da que se lo diga hoy a que se lo diga en un tiempo más; aunque por carta es menos dificultoso..." _–suspiro- Las cosas que dices no son relevantes –contesto finalmente- papá y Kasumi pueden vivir sin mí un tiempo, no es como si fuese a morir, o desaparecer para siempre o algo así, además, Nabiki casi no pasa en la casa desde que entro a la Universidad y nadie ha salido lastimado. Y en cuanto al famoso compromiso, puedes olvidarte de él, conmigo fuera del camino, por fin podrías hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer; podrías buscar una solución a tu maldición, o seguir con tu entrenamiento, o... elegir a la mujer correcta para que sea tu esposa –dijo ella sin darse cuenta que lo hería con cada palabra que salía de su boca-, en fin, quedarías libre de toda responsabilidad para conmigo.

¿Que es lo que estaba diciendo?, ¿quedaría "libre de ella"?

–"_Debe estar loca si piensa que eso es lo que yo quiero" –_pensó él- "_o será acaso una excusa y precisamente es eso lo que ella quiere"_- ¿Por qué dices que quedare libre? –contesto-, ¿acaso no te has puesto a pensar que nuestros padres jamás permitirían que rompieras el compromiso?

-Ellos no podrán oponerse esta vez.

-¿Por qué no dices la verdad de una vez por todas Akane?, ¿por qué te empeñas en darle otro sentido a las cosas?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es lógico que la única que esta deseosa de romper lo que sea que tengamos, llámese compromiso, amistad o cualquier lazo afectivo por mínimo que sea eres tu y solamente tu, y sabes que creo, que en tu egoísta forma de pensar, esa es la única forma que tienes de conseguir "tu anhelada carrera universitaria" –dijo el chico alterándose con cada nueva palabra que decía-. ¡Claro!, si te quedas acá, lo único que conseguirías es la obligación de casarte con este fenómeno pervertido que has llegado a detestar, ¿o crees que no me he dado cuenta ya de todo?

Ella lo miro incrédula, ¿cómo podía estar diciendo tantas tonterías?, cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? –pregunto casi en un susurro.

-¿Acaso no tengo razón? Pero sabes, haz lo que quieras, de todas formas es mucho mejor así, no tendré que preocuparme más por lo que te pase o deje de pasar –dijo él levantándose para salir de la habitación, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no quería que ella notara lo afectado que estaba por aquella situación.

-Ranma espera –pidió ella al notar que él se disponía a retirarse. Él no se detuvo- ¡He respondido a todas tus preguntas, tu has dicho todo lo que piensas, ahora es mi turno de hablar!

-No quiero escucharte.

-¡Oh sí!, ¡tendrás que escucharme esta vez Ranma Saotome, porque quizá será la única vez que puedas escuchar lo que tengo que decirte! Así es que vuelve acá y siéntate.

El joven se sorprendió de ver que su prometida estaba tan enojada, hacía mucho que no la veía así, a decir verdad, desde hacía casi tres meses que se mostraba indiferente con él y hasta había extrañado esos gritos tan característicos

–"_D__espués de todo no tengo nada que perder si me quedo"_- pensó para luego sentarse en el mismo lugar en donde había estado anteriormente.

-"_Bien, creo que llego el momento"_ –se dijo la joven de corto cabello- "_lo peor que puede pasar es que me humille con algún comentario, nada que no pueda soportar" –_pensó ella, luego tomando un poco de aire para intentar relajarse se dispuso a hablar.

-Quiero que me escuches y por favor no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo? –Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Bien, ¿sabes cuantos meses han pasado desde la última gran idea que tuvieron nuestros padres para unir a las familias?, me refiero al desastre de boda en la que tuvimos el honor de participar. Han pasado más de diez meses. Te preguntaras que tiene que ver todo eso con mi "asombroso cambio"; pues bien, luego de ese acontecimiento, un día, no hace mucho tiempo atrás, me encontré con una amiga a quien no veía hace años pues cuando éramos pequeñas, ella se fue con su familia a otra ciudad; nos pusimos a conversar y me contó que venia a visitar a su hermana quien se había casado hace poco y había vuelto a vivir en Nerima, me comento de lo feliz que se sentía porque su hermana había encontrado a un hombre maravilloso que la hacia muy feliz, pero lo que le sorprendía mucho era que su hermana había renunciado a todo por seguir a su novio, ahora su marido; ella tenia un excelente trabajo, una carrera en asenso en una importante empresa, una casa grande y bonita, su familia vivía muy cerca, en fin todas las comodidades que alguien puede desear, ella las tenia todas. Rehúso a todo eso para vivir en un pequeño departamento en Nerima, donde nada se compara a lo que tenía en la otra ciudad. Entonces, mi amiga me dijo: "Te das cuenta Akane, mi hermana demostró que el verdadero amor existe, que cuando de ti depende puedes hacer incluso lo imposible para que la persona que amas sea realmente feliz, por suerte ella tuvo que renunciar solo a cosas materiales, y aunque ha sido muy difícil para ellos en estos primeros meses, no he visto a ningún hombre mas feliz ni mas orgulloso que mi cuñado cuando contempla a mi hermana".

Entonces pensé, y me di cuenta de que si yo seguía comportándome como lo había estado haciendo, si yo seguía haciendo las cosas que había estado haciendo, si seguía… en fin, lo que quiero decir Ranma, es que tú jamás serás feliz con alguien como yo, lo he notado y lo he aceptado. En todo lo que me dices es probable que tengas mucha razón, yo no soy linda, no soy tan buena artista marcial aunque quiera convencerme de lo contrario, soy torpe, soy mal genio, testaruda, creo que jamás podré llegar a ser una buena ama de casa y no puedo competir con ninguna de tus otras prometidas, así es que tomando el ejemplo de la hermana de mi amiga, y después de mucho meditar sobre el tema llegue a una conclusión; la única forma en que yo consiga contribuir un poco a tu felicidad es liberándote de este absurdo compromiso, para eso conseguí toda la información que pude sobre las postulaciones a universidades del extranjero, me iré muy pronto, no más de cuatro meses y serás completamente libre, es la única forma que encontré para hacer feliz a la persona que mas me importa en este mundo –concluyo ella liberando un suspiro. Ya estaba, lo había dicho y nadie había resultado herido… todavía.

Ranma por su parte estaba en shock, ¿ella hacia todo eso por él? ¿Se alejaría de su familia, de sus amigos, de su país, solo por él, porque creía que así lo haría feliz?

-Bueno, creo que ahora sí aclare todas tus dudas. ¿Podrías entonces devolverme esos documentos?, son importantes.

-Yo… Akane…

-Ranma, te diré una última cosa y es probable que no vuelva a repetirla, porque creo que seria muy vergonzoso para ti y triste para mi –ella suspiro nuevamente para darse valor- Te amo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y esas dos palabras salieron tan enérgicas, tan sinceras, con tanta ternura de sus labios que era como si ya las hubiese dicho en repetidas ocasiones-, puede que no signifique gran cosa para ti, pero es mi razón, la única razón por la que estoy dispuesta a dejar todo atrás si con eso consigo que nuestros padres olviden el famoso compromiso y tu puedas ser feliz.

Él la escuchaba sin poder creer lo que le decía, ella había demostrado ser mas valiente que él, mas noble, mas grande en todo el sentido de la palabra… y lo amaba, ¡Akane Tendo lo amaba!, a él, el chico con mas problemas que años en el cuerpo; no pudiendo contenerse comenzó a reír, una risa muy suave al principio que luego se convirtió en una carcajada.

Akane tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente; ¿cómo era posible?, le había dicho todo lo que sentía, ¡le había dicho que lo amaba! Y él reaccionaba de esa forma, bueno, ella se lo esperaba, era Ranma ¿no?

-Sal de mi cuarto y dame esos papeles –dijo con tristeza en la voz.

-No… espera un momento –dijo él conteniendo los últimos espasmos provocados por su hilaridad.

-¿Qué?, ¿no te basta con reírte en mi cara, ahora quieres burlarte y humillarme?

-No Akane, yo quiero…

-¡Devuélveme esos papeles Ranma!

Él la miro, sus ojos brillaron intensamente, ella se encontraba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules, hasta que un grito de espanto escapo de su boca cuando observo como él rasgaba los documentos y luego se dio cuenta que los papeles se encontraban rotos en muchos pedazos en el suelo de la habitación. Ella se levanto de un salto y comenzó a recoger los trozos que habían quedado regados por el piso.

-¡Pero quién te crees que eres para hacer algo así!, ¡Por qué los rompiste!, ¡Qué voy a hacer ahora tu…

-Lo que vas a hacer será despedirte de todas esas locas ideas que tu cabecita invento, vas a retractarte de cualquier solicitud que puedas haber enviado al extranjero y vas a quedarte quieta ahora –dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándola de uno de sus brazos para inmovilizarla.

-Esto no es gracioso Ranma –dijo ella no pudiendo evitar por mas tiempo el llanto que comenzó a abrirse paso- ¿qué quieres ahora, presumir delante de todos que la tonta y torpe marimacho esta enamorada de ti?, no te daré en el gusto y si tengo que marcharme ahora mismo yo…

-¡Quieres callarte!, ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De que yo estoy total y absolutamente enamorado de "la tonta y torpe marimacho"… estoy loco por ti Akane Tendo y si tú te vas a cualquier país, planeta o universo, yo te seguiré. No puedo vivir sin ti, ¿entiendes?, no imagino una vida sin ti a mí alrededor. Y déjame decirte que el único sacrificio que tienes que hacer para que yo sea realmente el hombre más feliz de la tierra es muy simple… quiéreme, quiéreme tanto como yo a ti.

Ella no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿el arrogante y engreído artista marcial le decía que estaba loco por ella?, ¿Qué la amaba a ella?, ¡a ella!, ¿a la menos agraciada de todas sus prometidas?

-Déjate de bromas… por favor –dijo con la duda y la tristeza pintadas en el rostro.

-Akane, no he dicho nada mas serio en toda mi vida, tu me gustas, te aprecio, te quiero, te amo, te adoro, ¿que mas quieres escuchar?

-¿Estas… estas hablando en serio?

-Sí.

Ahora era ella la que reía, una risa cristalina, burbujeante, capaz de contagiar su alegría a la persona más amargada del mundo si pasaba por allí en ese momento; él no quería a la sensual y exuberante amazona china, tampoco a su linda y cariñosa amiga de la infancia, ¡ni que decir de la excéntrica millonaria!, no, por sobre todas ellas, él la prefería a ella, ¡la quería a ella! Era algo para no creer y ciertamente para celebrar con bombos y platillos. No pudo seguir pensando en nada más, ya que unos labios ansiosos se habían apoderado precipitadamente de los suyos y ella ya no supo más del mundo exterior, parecía como si hubiesen sido encerrados en una burbuja.

Él por su parte no cabía en si de gozo, y cuando la había visto reír, se quedo embobado observándola, solo por el tiempo suficiente para tomar una temeraria decisión, tenia que besarla, ahora, no en otro momento, este era su momento y él lo aprovecharía al máximo, y así lo hizo.

Luego, cuando ambos se tomaron una tregua para tomar el aire que les hacia falta, él apoyo su frente en la de ella, con dedos un poco temblorosos aparto un mechón de su cabello posándolo tras su oreja, para luego recorrer su rostro en una amble caricia.

-¿No te arrepentirás de haber elegido a tu fea prometida?

-¿Y tu, no te arrepentirás de haber elegido a este fenómeno?

-En mi caso no tenía más opción, eres mi único prometido, y si la tuviera creo que la situación es clara, no encontrare nunca a nadie como Ranma Saotome, mi Ranma Saotome, del cual estoy locamente enamorada y por el cual haría y daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi vida si fuese necesario.

-Espero que eso no sea nunca necesario, porque en el momento en que tu dieras tu vida, yo daría la mía por la tuya, y eso nos llevaría inevitablemente a caer en un circulo vicioso del que, con lo terco que ambos somos, lo mas probable es que no pudiéramos salir –ambos rieron ante el comentario-. Respecto a "las otras"

-¿Las otras?

-Sí, bien sabes que para mi existe sólo una prometida, y esa eres tú, "las otras" son autoproclamadas y eso es algo que debes tener claro desde ahora y para siempre.

Como decía, las otras perdieron toda opción desde que el panda obeso que tengo por padre trajera cargando a una rebelde pelirroja, que en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en lo amable y bella que era la chica que tenía en frente y en lo afortunado que sería el hombre que lograra conquistar su corazón. Quién diría que ese hombre sería la misma pelirroja ¿no? –ella sonrió nuevamente-. Quiero que te quede claro que desde el momento en que te vi, supe que no te podría sacar de mi cabeza y en mi interior rogaba para que fueses tu a la que eligieran para ser mi prometida; claro, las cosas no serían fáciles para ninguno de los dos, y tuve miedo, siempre tuve miedo de que tu nunca me aceptaras, de que me rechazaras, por eso mientras este amor crecía, yo solo podía negarlo, era la forma de autodefensa que se me ocurrió, la única que sabia podía poner en practica.

-Lo mismo me pasó a mí, te necesitaba a mi lado, pero me aterraba que te dieras cuenta de lo vulnerable que me sentía, que te dieras cuenta de que te amaba y que te burlaras de mis sentimientos. Al final, ambos somos unos tontos ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero ya nunca más me dará miedo o vergüenza reconocer ante todo el mundo si es necesario que te amo, ¡amo a esta chica! ¿Me escuchan? ¡La amo! –gritaba girando con ella en sus brazos por la habitación, ella reía a carcajadas.

-Ranma, en verdad te escucharan.

-Me importa muy poco, ¿sabes por que? –ella negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro- Porque contigo a mi lado me siento el hombre más poderoso de la tierra, porque tu sonrisa es lo que me da fuerza, porque tu sola presencia me hace lograr cosas que parecen imposibles, porque tu voz me tranquiliza en los momentos de desesperación, porque tu eres la única que puede dar luz a mi vida, darle un motivo a mi existencia, un motivo por el cual siempre querré mejorar y la única que puede quitarme esa luz eres tu misma, y espero que no lo hagas nunca, porque ese día estoy cierto de que Ranma Saotome dejara de existir. Eres mi fortaleza, pero también eres mi debilidad Akane.

-Ranma…

-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar. Hoy es un día de alegría, de jubilo ¡Akane Tendo me ama! ¡Y yo, Ranma Saotome también la amo!

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Kasumi Tendo se encontró con una feliz pareja abrazada estrechamente riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Oh!, yo… escuche gritos, pensé que… ¿están… bien?

-Mejor que nunca Kasumi –contesto Ranma divertido por la cara de interrogación que tenía la hermana mayor de su prometida.

-Pero.

-La cosa es simple Kasumi. Tu hermana pequeña me ama y yo la amo a ella, ¿acaso podríamos estar mejor?

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Eso quiere decir que ya todos se pueden enterar que ya no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe.

-¡Estonces hay que celebrarlo!, preparare algo especial, aunque no se si tengo los ingredientes… ¡Ya era hora que se dejaran de tonterías! Perdón, pero es la verdad y ¡felicitaciones!, ahora los dejo… tengo un banquete que preparar.

Kasumi cerró la puerta sonriendo y pensando en lo maravilloso que era el amor.

En el interior de la habitación los dos jóvenes se habían acercado a la ventana, siempre abrazados y se habían quedado en silencio observando el bello atardecer. De pronto, ella rompió el cómodo silencio que reinaba.

-Ranma, ¿qué pasara ahora? Una vez que se enteren nuestros padres querrán casarnos de inmediato, y "las otras" como les dices, no se quedarán tranquilas, y Kuno y…

-Cálmate Akane –la interrumpió-, lo que pase con todos ellos lo enfrentaremos a su debido tiempo, juntos. Ahora sólo me preocupa algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estaba recordando que dijiste que me dirías eso solamente una vez y yo quisiera escucharlo siempre.

-Eso, ¿a que te refieres?

-Esas dos palabras que tan bien suenan en tus labios.

-No se de que hablas.

-No seas mala conmigo Akane o voy a tener que…

-Te amo

El chico sonrió e hizo que Akane se diera la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-¿En serio?

-Es lo más serio que he dicho en mi vida. Te amo Ranma, te amo por lo que eres, te amo por todo lo que haces por mi, te amo por todo lo que me das, te amo con tus defectos y virtudes, y déjame decirte que defectos tienes bastantes.

-¡Oye!, ibas muy bien hasta ahí -Por toda respuesta ella lo beso, un beso que él no estaba dispuesto a rechazar-. Sabes muy bien como arreglar las cosas

-Hago lo que puedo. Te amo tanto Ranma, no sabes, no tienes idea cuanto, con maldición o sin maldición, con prometidas o sin ellas, con amigos y enemigos, con problemas y más problemas, te amo porque eres Ranma, MI Ranma, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.

-Akane.

Luego de un nuevo y apasionado beso, volvieron su atención a la ventana, ya había caído la noche sobre Nerima, sabían que tendrían que enfrentar un sin fin de problemas, pero ahora más que nunca tenían todas las fuerzas y las ganas para enfrentar todo lo que viniera por delante; estaban juntos, se amaban y eran felices; lo que tuviera que venir vendría.

-Entonces, tendremos que prepararnos para lo que viene ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, pero eso se vera en el siguiente capítulo de nuestra alocada vida.

-Estando contigo no le temo a las locuras.

-Estando contigo mi vida es una locura.

-¡Ranma!, eres tan poco romántico, no se como… -él la interrumpió nuevamente con otro corto beso.

-Así me quieres.

-Así te amo tontito.

Ranma sonrío y dio gracias en silencio al Kami que lo había llevado allí ese día, el día en que supo por qué su prometida había cambiado, y la razón no le desagradaba para nada.

**Fin**

Notas finales:

1.-Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, y si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

2.-Siempre he creído que Akane estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Ranma, incluso dejar todo y a todos si con eso consigue la felicidad y bienestar de él, por lo que no me parecería extraño que tomara la decisión de alejarse de su lado para conseguir ese objetivo. Obviamente, estoy segura de que él no lo permitiría.

3.-Un cambio de actitud en ambos creo que les ayudaría bastante en su relación, así que, ¿por qué no dejar que Akane lo hiciera factible? Aunque pienso que de los dos, ella es la más indicada para darse cuenta de que una cosa así les favorecería, por lo menos para soportar la presión existente en su relación.

4.-A los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este escrito, muchísimas gracias

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.


End file.
